


Forgotten

by Connorperry42



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Child Liam, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Niall-centric, Papa Louis, Toddler Harry, toddler niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorperry42/pseuds/Connorperry42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago they'd created a family. They had a child, a toddler and a baby. The two parents were thrilled, they doted on their three children. Two parents to three kids though could be tough and at times not everyone would get the same amount of attention. What happens when five years later, they realize that one child was left out more than they should have been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I know I have multiple stories I'm working through however I've been having a hard time writing anything for those stories when this one won't leave me alone. Needless to say I'll get to them but there will be no regular updates. Needless to say, let me know if there's any interest in the story, thank you.

Niall’s head fell against the pillow he’d plopped up on the wall. He kept the pillow in here for nights just like this. He knew he was a bad baby, that’s why Daddy and Papa left him in timeout so often. That’s why his time out stool was in the back entryway of the house that’s never used. That’s way he was left behind while Daddy and Papa took Harry and Liam to the movies and then dinner.

Sighing he looked at the timer, two hours left. He wouldn’t make it to bed on time, which meant it would add another four hours to his timer. He would be sleeping here tonight. That was all right. Maybe if he were good enough Daddy and Papa would love him. Just like they love Harry and Liam.

He just wished that his timer would go off soon because his pull-up was soaked. They were trying to potty train him but then they’d been doing it since they started this whole thing and that was five years ago. He seemed to only be regressing in that area. Still, he wasn’t allowed to use the toilet without his Daddy or his Papa but if he had an accident he was allowed to clean himself up – just not while he was in time out.

\---OneDirection---

Louis was carrying Harry and holding Liam’s hand while they walked up to the front door. Zayn was running to the back because they both had forgotten their house keys. One of those freak accidents, so now he was running around to the back of the house so that he could then run to the front of the house and let his family in.

All of his plans were forgotten the second he got the door unlocked.

“Niall!”

Niall jerked around when he heard his Daddy call his name but then remembered where he was and turned back to the corner. He wanted to be good, not add more time.

Zayn felt like the worlds largest bastard. He’d forgotten Niall. How could he forget Niall!?

“Hey, baby.” Zayn tried, dropping down to his knee in front of his little boy, “Can you look at me love?”

Niall hesitated. He wasn’t supposed to move or talk while in time out. You were supposed to sit quietly and stare at the corner. He might be allowed to point though?

Zayn watched as Niall’s hand hesitantly lifted and a single finger poked out to the little times that was sitting on the counter. The same timer, which read thirty minutes, left. “Who set the timer love?”

Niall stayed mute, staring at the corner. Was Daddy testing him?

“Sweetheart will you look at me please?” Zayn asked gently starting to turn the boy, “It’s alright. You won’t be in trouble”

Allowing himself to be turned Niall looked up at his Daddy hesitantly, “Yes Daddy?”

The small broken voice coming from the once vibrant little boy killed Zayn, “Who set the time out timer?”

“I did” Niall admitted.

“Ok. Why did you set the timer?”

“Because Papa told me to go to time out”

Zayn was getting closer, “And why did he tell you to go to time out?”

“For not picking up all Liam’s and Harry’s toys last night”

“What?” Zayn asked concerned. Neither he nor Louis ever had Niall pick up after the other boys. And they most certainly wouldn’t put Niall in time out for one of the other boys leaving out their toys.

Niall didn’t want to but he felt that he should tell the whole truth, didn’t want to add to his time. “Well… that was only for the first hour and a half. The rest was because Harry tripped on the toy and broke Liam’s tower and they cried.”

A small snippet of the events right before lunch started to come back to him. Louis had come into the kitchen with a crying Harry and sniffling Liam and said that Niall would be late to lunch because he had to spend ten minutes in time out for pushing Harry into Liam’s tower. No one had noticed that Niall had never shown for lunch when Harry had been throwing a fit about not wanting to sit in his highchair and Liam was refusing to eat his sandwich because it was cut into squares and he wanted triangles.

Zayn was about to reply when there was a continuous banging coming from the front door. He’d forgotten Louis and the other boys.

Making a split second decision Zayn scooped Niall up and bolted to the front door.

Niall squirmed in Zayn’s hold causing the man to almost drop him. “No Daddy. My times not up” he didn’t want to add even more time!

Zayn had no choice but to set Niall on his feet but he didn’t let the boy go completely. “Baby… Your time is up”

“No.” Niall objected, “Thirty minutes left”

“But you were such a good boy that I’m letting you out early” Zayn tried. He didn’t know if it would work but he wasn’t going to let Niall go back to time-out.

“I was good?” Niall asked hopefully.

Zayn’s heart broke at the way his little boy’s face looked so hopeful with that one question. “Yeah, baby. You were perfect”

Niall’s face lit up and he threw his arms around his Daddy’s neck. He had been good!

Zayn picked Niall up and continued his way to the front door. He opened the door and watched as Louis’ face fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis had been standing at the front door trying to keep Harry from falling asleep before he was changed into his pajamas knowing there would be a major tantrum if the boy were woken up. He had also been trying to sing with Liam to keep the boy happy while they waited for Daddy to come and unlock the front door.

“Niall”

Instantly the little boy turned his head to his Papa. “I’m sorry”

Zayn once again had a struggling Niall in his arms. “What’s wrong baby?”

“What are you sorry for?” Louis asked because really it ought to be everyone else in the room to be sorry except for Niall.

“I’m supposed to be in time out” Niall tried to explain. Daddy had let him out but it was Papa that had sent him. Wasn’t it Papa that had to let him out?

“No baby, I let you out because you were so good remember?” Zayn asked begging Niall to just settle down and let himself be held.

“Papa didn’t, I was bad” Niall argued as he managed to almost get himself dropped.

Louis instantly jumped into the conversation, “Oh sweetheart, no. You’ve been so good”

Niall gave Louis such a hopeful look, “really?”

“Yes” both parents agreed enthusiastically.

Just then the other two boys didn’t feel like being ignored any longer.

“Papaaaa” Liam whined, tugging on Louis’ arm. Harry just started letting out frustrated whimpers and cries to let everyone knew how he felt.

Louis sighed but hushed the boys in his grasp, “I’ll put them down while you feed Niall?”

“Sounds good” Zayn agreed.

Louis took Liam and Harry upstairs to bed while Zayn started walking towards the kitchen with Niall in his arms.

Niall was loving the attention he was getting. Not only was he let out of time out early but also he was getting a late supper and alone time with Daddy. All of those things were so rare.

“I’m just going to set you at the table while I fix you something to eat alright Ni?” Zayn asked gently.

Niall sighed but nodded. He wanted to be held but knew that good boys did as their Daddy’s asked.

Zayn frowned as Niall sat in his chair looking down at his lap. He missed the happy little boy that used to bounce around the kitchen singing silly songs to his baby brother. But that little boy hadn’t been seen in a long time.

As Zayn set about making Niall a quick sandwich and grapes he couldn’t help but think back to the last time he’d seen Niall so energetic. It hadn’t been that long after they’d started age play.

All the boys had become stressed with the sudden fame and quickly found themselves falling into different roles. Louis and Zayn were hands down the parents. Liam was somewhere near four or five years old when he was tired. Harry was the baby of the group thus the baby of the family. Niall had been the middle child, too old to be a baby but too young to be a child, he was the toddler.

 

They had all started happily; everyone had their own rooms decorated to fit their needs. Three time out stools were placed in the front room facing the wall and a playpen was purchased as well as tons of toys. The boys got along with each other and they seemed to love their Papa and Daddy.

At work they were still one direction. A few changes were made. Harry started to have issues controlling his bladder so they put him in pull-ups while working. Niall was starting to have a hard time as well so he went into pull-ups full time because even at home he needed them where as Harry was in diapers. Otherwise they were a happy band of boys to the public and a little family in private.

As the months went on Niall seemed to be the one that liked to get into trouble more than the other two. One day they were all in time out for getting the crayons stuck in the ceiling – a true group effort if ever there was one – and Niall had started pestering the other two, the boy just wouldn’t stop. Eventually Zayn and Louis had moved Niall’s time out stool to the back entrance and put a little timer there so that when it went off he could get up (incase they couldn’t see him and didn’t come to get him out after his ten minutes were up).

Things just went down hill from there. It almost seemed as though Niall liked going to time out with the rate at which the boy was sent there. Almost every time Niall was in the room with his brothers he got into some sort of trouble. Well… maybe not every time if what Niall had said today was true. Louis and he might be relying on Harry and Liam’s word a little too much.

 

Sighing and coming out of his thoughts Zayn took the completed sandwich and placed it in front of his blonde headed little one. “Here you go baby”

Niall looked down at his plate, a ham sandwich and green grapes. He hated ham and green grapes. But he was hungry and Daddy had made it just for him. He had just gotten out of time out and he didn’t want to be sent back because he refused to eat the food.

“Aren’t you hungry babe?” Zayn asked in concern when Niall didn’t immediately go for the food.

Niall turned and gave his Daddy his best stage smile, “Yes, thank you”

Zayn smiled back and turned to clean up the mess he’d made as Niall frowned and choked down his meal.

Louis came into the room just as Niall was finishing his food. “Hi Niall”

“Hi Papa” Niall responded as he stood up to carry his plate to the sink. Now that he’d eaten he wanted to get cleaned up and head to bed. He was tired and excited that he wasn’t in time out during bedtime that meant he could sleep in his bed. It has been so long since he’s been good enough to sleep in his bed.

Louis gave Niall a sad look. He couldn’t believe what they’d don; they’d forgotten their little one at home while they went out for a nice evening.

“What do you say to a bath? Huh baby?” Louis asked as he ran his hand through Niall’s hair watching as the boy practically purred at the gesture.

Niall’s grin couldn’t have been wider. “Yes please.”

“Well then a bath it is” Zayn agreed, clapping his hands together and following Louis and Niall out of the room.

As Zayn filled the big bath tub in one of the two master bedroom’s (this one was Louis’ the other his) Louis laid Niall out on the changing table in the bathroom.

“Let’s get you all ready” He said smiling down at Niall. Removing the boy’s jeans Louis saw Niall’s soaked pull-up. “Oh, baby did you have an accident?”

Niall’s eyes grew moist, “Sorry Papa”

“No, no love” Louis was quick to assure, “It’s not your fault. I just wish you hadn’t sat in it for so long”

Niall looked away, upset that he’d screwed up already. He just couldn’t stay good. How long would this cost him in time out? So much for getting to sleep in his bed tonight.

“It’s all ready” Zayn said turning to see the angry rash that was spread across Niall’s lower area.

“So’s the little one” Louis replied lifting Niall up and gently placing the boy in the tub.

Niall loved his bath. He had both of his parents attention, his hair had been massaged with shampoo and conditioner and his rash was lathered in cream at the end. It had been amazing.

“All right Ni, you sleep well” Zayn said as he laid the boy down in his bed. It was a basic cot turned toddler bed. The side where the railing used to come down was removed and replaced with a short side that had an opening at the end.

“Night Daddy”

“We’ll see you in the morning, baby” Louis said as he placed a kiss to Niall’s forehead.

“Night Papa”

As soon as the door was closed and the hallway was dark and silent Niall sat up and climbed out of bed. Trudging to his time out stool he could have cried. This evening had been so nice and he’d had to screw it up by having an accident (or two) in his pull-up. He’d have to work on that from now on, he could hold it longer, he knew that he could.

He could be better.


End file.
